Previously, many types of toys have been devised to help develop childrens body spatial relationships. As an example, rigid tubes positioned together, end to end with a wood base, to prevent rolling, are presently in use. Other such tunnels, using helical spring steel hoops covered with a cloth or plastic material are commonly in use and are known in the industry by their registered tradenames, FUN-L-TUN-L, or a similar device is identified as the CRAWL TUNNEL.
Prior art has also used inflatable structures in various forms as toys or articles for sport. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related.
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,994,102 Johnson et al Nov. 30, 1976 3,934,291 Hagen Jan. 27, 1976 3,779,201 Spahn Dec. 18, 1973 3,664,290 Finn May 23, 1972 ______________________________________
Johnson et al teaches a plurality of inflatable elements with loops on each end. The loops are connected together to make joints and form structures. The joint means are inherent in the inflated structure of the elements.
Hagen discloses a unitary hollow paddle wheel of a size to receive a person in an upright position. The device is composed of two circular pneumatic tubes connected in spaced relationship by transverse members that also support a tread.
Spahn utilizes a hollow dirigible-balloon shaped device having spaced inflated double walls of pliable plastic. A pair of spaced plastic dividers are located within the interior of the structure providing reinforcement and the inner rims function as hand rails.
Finally, Finn employs a spherical shaped device formed of an annular series of buoyant segments, each having an externally outwardly extending paddle. An annular buoyant member is attached at each open end of the part-spherical body to provide stability.
Although some of the above inventions utilize a tubular shaped inflated body, the combination of the instant invention as a tunnel is lacking.